steen der wijzen het is onbeleefd om te wijzen
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Heel random storietje. PAS OP: je hebt een hoge meligheidsgraad nodig om dit leuk te vinden! Heel vaag en nog raar ook. Lezen dus... Voor mensen die nog niet precies begrijpen wat dit is: Parodieën op de titels van de HP boeken....
1. Chapter 1

**Oké ik ben nu heel maf. En melig, dus vind ik alles op het moment grappig. Wees gewaarschuwd: Je hebt een hoge meligheidsgraad nodig om dit leuk te vinden!**

Harry Potter en de steen der wijzen.

_Wijzen is onbeleefd._

Oké, over het algemeen had Harry Potter geen zin in heldendaden. Maar vandaag was hij helemaal in de stemming. Wat zou hij eens gaan doen? Hij jumpte met een achtelijk ninja sprongetje over het randje van zijn bed.

Hij keek deze keer maar niet in de spiegel, want altijd als hij zich moedig voelde schok hij zich weer een hoedje van zijn uiterlijk. Waarna die moed ook verdwenen was…..

Onderweg naar beneden keek hij rond of hij iemand kon helpen.

En ja hoor, er hing iemand op zijn kop in de lucht. Harry haalde hem weer naar beneden. Toen hij zag dat het Draco Malfidus was baalde hij flink. _Al dat werk voor niks. _ En hij hing hem weer op z'n kop.

In de eetzaal hoorde Harry geruchten over een steen die naar mensen zou wijzen. Dus Harry trok zijn maillot aan. (Toen hij hoorde dat die uit de mode waren verving hij hem voor een wijd zittende broek, wat een hele verbetering was.)

Harry sloeg zijn cape om (achterstevoren…) en hij was klaar voor het gevecht.

Toen Harry alle trappen van Zweinstein op en afgerend had (en behoorlijk moe was geworden) vond hij de steen.

Hij zat een paar eerstejaars achterna, al wijzend met zijn vingertje. (Oh nee, stenen hebben geen vingers… Ach wat, al wijzend met zijn vingertje dus.)

"Wijzen is onbeleefd!" riep Harry heldhaftig. Meteen rolde de steen zich op en schoot recht tussen Harry's ogen. Deze viel door de klap achterover…..

In (het zeldzame) geval van succes zullen ook verschijnen:

Harry Potter en de geheime kamer.

_Hoezo geheim? Ik en nog een heleboel Potter-lezers weten ervan..._

Harry Potter en de gevangene van Azkaban.

_Hoe kan je nou gevangen zijn door een gebouw?_

Harry Potter en de vuurbeker.

_En het was warm in de vuurbeker…_

Harry Potter en de orde van de feniks.

_En de feniks had alles op orde…_

Harry Potter en de halfbloed-prins.

_Dat is dus een prins die maar half met bloed gevuld is…_


	2. harry potter en de geheime kamer

Harry Potter en de geheime kamer.

_Hoezo geheim? Ik en nog een heleboel Potter-lezers weten ervan..._

Er was eens een kamer en die was geheim, min of meer. Eigenlijk wist de hele school er van af en ook de duizenden die de Harry Potter boeken lazen kenden hem.

Ja het was grappig dat de meest beruchte kamer op school "de geheime kamer" heette.

Wat gebeurde er in deze "geheime kamer" dat hij zo beroemd was?

Nou dit was dus de kamer waarin jongens en meisjes elkaar op nachtelijke uurtjes ontmoetten en dan uit de buurt van de leraren bleven.

En dat was precies wat Harry vandaag (of, eerder vannacht) ging doen. Hij trok weer zijn wijdzittende broek aan. (eerst had hij een maillot, maar die waren uit de mode geraakt).

En sloeg zijn cape om (niet achterstevoren zoals meestal, maar nu zat het labeltje aan da buitenkant).

Toen hij uit de kleedkamer kwam, (in de toverwereld hebben ze nou eenmaal geen telefooncellen) knalde hij tegen zijn vriend Ron aan.

Toen sloeg het ongeluk toe, doordat Harry alleen een flits van Rons rode haar zag, dacht hij dat het zijn Rons zusje was. Hij sprong bovenop Ron en gaf hem een tongzoen, pas toen ontdekte hij zijn fout.

Met een rood hoofd krabbelde Harry overeind. "Eh oeps…." Hij maakte een nietszeggend gabaar, dat betekende wat Harry al gezegd had: "Eh oeps….".

Toen verdween Harry, Ron nog steeds op de grond liggend achterlatend.

Voorzichtig krabbelde Ron overeind, hij wreef met een mouw over z'n mond en mompelde verstrooid, "ach het was best lekker.'

Harry rende door het gebouw, door dit incident kwam hij bijna te laat op zijn date.

Harry had haast, heel veel haast en dat werd hem haast fataal. Want op de derde verdieping gleed Foppe uit de vloer en het probleem met Foppe was nou eenmaal dat hij mensen graag fopte.

Het enige wat Foppe hoefde te doen was "boe" zeggen en Harry schrok zich al dood. Dus besloot Harry om sokken aan te trekken, hij was immers een held op sokken.

Over het algemeen is Foppe ontmoeten heel vervelend, maar het kan je niet fataal worden, over het algemeen.

En over het algemeen is sokken aantrekken niet dodelijk, over het algemeen.

Maar vandaag (oh nee, vannacht) was het anders. Vannacht zorgden die sokken voor een groot probleem.

Op dit moment is het tijd voor een kleine uitwijding over wat hier zo'n half uur eerder was gebeurd.

Lachend renden Fred & George (de twee vervelende broers van Ron) achter Percy (ook al een broer van Ron, net als de andere helft van de mannelijke bevolking van Zweinstein) aan. Omdat deze zin met al die () niet echt leesbaar is zal ik hem herhalen zonder al die haakjes. Lachend renden Fred &George achter Percy aan.

Ze bekogelde hem met tevoorschijn getoverde sneeuwballen en ze ketsten overal af. Tegen muren, tegen de vloer en tegen Percy.

De tweeling werd achtervolgd door Vilder die bromde dat dit niet de bedoeling was van een hal.

Terug naar Harry in levensgevaar. Sokken + water/sneeuw drab in de gang een slechte combinatie. Harry rende op sokken over de water/sneeuw drab en gleed onderuit, rolde over de trap naar beneden en belandde boven op Ginny (ja die was het nu echt).

Ginny stond op het punt om de geheime kamer binnen te gaan. Harry sprong nu niet boven op haar maar viel op haar. Toen gaf hij haar een tongzoen, alleen kon hij niet anders dan steeds Rons gezicht voor zich te zien.

Dus stopte hij abrupt met Ginny zoenen. Ginny voelde zich daardoor nog al afgewezen en sloeg Harry keihard in zijn gezicht. Harry, held op sokken, viel achterover de geheime kamer in, bewusteloos.

In (het zeldzame) geval van succes zullen ook verschijnen:

Harry Potter en de geheime kamer.

_Hoezo geheim? Ik en nog een heleboel Potter-lezers weten ervan..._

Harry Potter en de gevangene van Azkaban.

_Hoe kan je nou gevangen zijn door een gebouw?_

Harry Potter en de vuurbeker.

_En het was warm in de vuurbeker…_

Harry Potter en de orde van de feniks.

_En de feniks had alles op orde…_

Harry Potter en de halfbloed-prins.

_Dat is dus een prins die maar half met bloed gevuld is…_


	3. de gevangene van Azkaban

**Na een kleine vermaning van Eneleya heb ik besloten toch nog wat verhaaltjes te updaten, deze dus ook. **

Harry Potter en de gevangene van Azkaban.

_Hoe kan je nou gevangen zijn door een gebouw?_

Tot nu toe was Harry Potter de hoofdpersoon in ons verhaal; het heet immers Harry Potter en….. Maar deze keer is onze grote vriend niet zo belangrijk, hij speelt zelfs maar een bijrolletje

Nee, de hoofdrol wordt hier vervult door een lief, klein, vrouwelijk beertje, met de naam Annie. Alleen was dit lieve, kleine, vrouwelijke beertje was helemaal niet zo lief. Ze was namelijk gevangenisbewaarder van Azkaban.

Annie had 2 problemen, die beiden werden veroorzaakt door haar lengte, ze was namelijk niet groter dan een vuist.

Het eerste probleem was, dat ze niet veel indruk maakte, aangezien iedereen die ze wilde arresteren haar simpel weg plat kon trappen.

Het tweede probleem was, dat het moeilijk was om iemand te arresteren als je ongeveer 100 keer in je slachtoffers lichaam paste.

Deze twee problemen zorgden ervoor dat Annie zich wilde bewijzen. Dat was dan ook de reden waarom Annie gevangenisbewaarder was geworden, ze haatte het om als lief, schattig en 'cute' zoals de jeugd van tegenwoordig dat noemde, betiteld te worden.

Naast het feit dat ze zich wou bewijzen speelde er nog een foute eigenschap mee; Annie was door en door slecht en stond aan de zwarte kant van de wet, wat een wonder was, aangezien Annie een gevangenisbewaarder was en die zijn over het algemeen goed.

Sinds kort was Annie ook dooddoener. De heer van het duister had het duistere teken aanmerkelijk verkleind, omdat de tattoo anders over heel Annies lichaam had gestaan.

Nu kreeg Annie haar eerste duistere opdracht: "vang Harry Potter." En ze was van plan dat te doen.

Dus ging Annie vol goede moed op reis. Ze deed haar rugzakje op (in een poppenwinkel gekocht) en ging op pad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter rolde op zijn zij en opende lui een oog. Met een slaperig gezicht aaide Harry over zijn knuffelbeertje. Opeens was hij wakker. Zijn knuffelbeertje? Hij had alleen een grote knuffelhond, een schatje, maar het was geen beertje.

"Ga eens van me af." Bromde het knuffelbeertje. Harry schok zich dood. Hij had dan wel geen knuffelbeertje, maar zeker geen pratend knuffelbeertje…. (duh hij had er dus geen)

Met een gil sprong Harry overeind, hij zette met zijn voeten af tegen de rand van zijn bed en landde na een salto op de grond. Meteen sprong hij in de ninja-houding.

Het kleine beertje klom mopperend op de rand van het bed. "Nou moet je toch eens goed luisteren! Ik ben helemaal uit Azkaban hierheen gekomen om je gevangen te nemen, dan ga je toch niet moeilijk doen! Toon eens wat respect voor het gezag! Ik ben Annie en jij staat nu officieel onder arrest!"

Harry knikte bedeesd. "Je hebt gelijk. Ik moet niet zo moeilijk doen. Jij hebt heel veel moeite gedaan om hier te komen." Hij keek gehypnotiseerd naar het kleine beertje.

"Beertje lief! Beertje nu knuffelen?" vroeg hij met puppy-eyes. Maar daar was Annie niet van gediend. "Ik ben niet lief! En puppy-eye me niet!'

Dat was de grootste fout die Annie ooit van haar leven had gemaakt. "Beertje niet knuffellen? Beertje stout! BEERTJE STOUT! STOUT! STOUT! Woedend schoot hij op Annie af en trok haar aan stukken.

Een week later vond een verbaasde huiself een heel klein armpje, met daarop het duistere teken……

In (het zeldzame) geval van succes zullen ook verschijnen:

Harry Potter en de vuurbeker.

_En het was warm in de vuurbeker…_

Harry Potter en de orde van de feniks.

_En de feniks had alles op orde…_

Harry Potter en de halfbloed-prins.

_Dat is dus een prins die maar half met bloed gevuld is…_


	4. harry potter en de vuurbeker

Harry Potter en de vuurbeker.

_En het was warm in de vuurbeker_

Hier komt het geheim van de wereld, het leven en het heelal: eigenlijk is het niet zo groot al wij verwachten, het past zelfs in een vuurbeker!

Geloof je me niet? Nou daar dwing ik je ook niet toe. Waarom zou je mij geloven? Vraag het maar aan iemand die je echt vertrouwt: Hermelien Griffel!

Hermelien Griffel? Nee, die is nog niet veel in mijn serie voorgekomen, daar heb je gelijk in; maar ze is er nu toch? Ja precies; vraag het Hermelien Griffel!

Hermelien, iemand wil je wat vragen! Wat zeg je? Zie je wel ze zegt het zelf ook. ( Houdt een hand op de mond van een tegensputterende Hermelien.)

Wat een oorkwarzel is? Oh iets heel geloofwaardig, daarom is dit verhaal ook zo geloofwaardig als een oorkwarzel, zegt Hermelien, toch Hermie? (Duwt met hand het hoofd van Hermelien naar beneden zo dat ze knikt.)

Oké goed, nu we hebben bewezen dat de wereld in een vuurbeker zit kunnen we verder gaan. (Duwt Hermelien weg voordat ze kan protesteren.)

We gaan nu een definitie geven van een vuurbeker: Het is een beker waar vuur in zit! Nou, da's simpel toch? Of ben je de draad nu al kwijt. Ik zal het nog eens uitleggen: Het is een beker waar vuur in zit! Snap je het nu? Nee? Dan ga ik gewoon verder! (denkt even aan een niet nader te noemen leraar AK)

Kijk de kern van de aarde is warm; dat weet iedereen, maar weinigen weten dat de buitenkant van het heelal ook heet is. Snap je het nog? Nee, nou ik ook niet, dus wat maakt het uit?

Maar goed waarom wou ik hier ook alweer heen… Uhm… juist ja. Oh wacht nou herinner ik het me! Nou deze hete kant zorgt ervoor dat de aarde ook langzaam warmer wordt, al wordt dit verschijnsel vaak aan het gat in de ozonlaag geweten.

Dus wat hebben we nodig? Precies! Een superheld. Ik presenteer u dan ook de superste superheld die de tovenaarswereld kent. Ahum! Ahum! Harry Potter…

En daar is Pottertje weer; ik kan helaas geen beschrijving geven van zijn kleding zonder in lachen uit te barsten. Helaas…

Maar ik wil jullie het lachen niet ontnemen dus toch: Potter draagt een glitterpakje dat is opengescheurd bij de borst. Onder zijn voeten zitten twee schoenen met ijzers: schaatsen. Tja, het is dancing with the stars, hé?

Nou, meneer Potter gaat laten zien hoe je een gat maakt in een vuurbeker die zo'n biljoen keer groter is dan jij zelf bent.

Kijk dan die blik! Ik vind dat die knul zich nog goed houdt! De manier waarop hij zijn benen wijd uit elkaar zet en zijn lippen naar binnen trekt. Dat straalt toch zelfvertrouwen uit?

Bij het uittrekken van de schaatsen blijkt weer hoe zorgvuldig Potter te werk kan gaan. En de manier waarop de hersens kraken; dat is toch een wonder?

Na enige tijd (lees: 2 dagen) heeft de heer Potter een inval. Dat weet ik zeker, want er brandt een lichtje boven zijn hoofd..

Ik ben nu toch wel nieuwsgierig! Wat zal eruit dit geweldige brein zijn gekomen? Wat voor inzicht is er tot de heer Potter gekomen!

Hij laat ons nog even langer wachten; eerst wat eten, van zulk intensief denkwerk moet je wel honger krijgen natuurlijk.

Dan staat dit wonderbrein op en.. en wat doet hij nu! Wat doet die jongeheer Potter! Hij sommeert een bezem! Geweldig! GEWELDIG!

En kijk dan hoe hij met een atletische sprong op zijn bezem springt! En zo verdwijnt de heer Potter in de nacht, zijn witte sokken (tja, hij heeft zijn schaatsen uit gedaan) als laatst zichtbaar.

Wat zal de heer Potter doen? Wat zal er gebeuren! Oh oh Potter! Hij ontwijkt een vallende komeet! Ja jij kan het misschien niet zien, maar ik heb een telescoop geja.. geleend van de Astronomietoren…

En daar gaat onze held; ontwijkt net op tijd een ster die hij niet aanzag komen en dan… Oh mijn god, oh mijn god…. Daar gaat hij…. Onze held…

Ik kan het niet geloven! Het is niet te geloven! Oh, oh, oh, wat dom! WAT DOM! Hij vliegt tegen de wand van de vuurbeker aan! Ik kan het gewoon niet geloven!

De vuurbeker vertoont natuurlijk geen enkele spoor van schade, maar Potter is veranderd in een doorbakken aardappeltje… Oh wat dom, oh wat dom!

In (het zeldzame) geval van succes zullen ook verschijnen:_…_

Harry Potter en de orde van de feniks.

_En de feniks had alles op orde…_

Harry Potter en de halfbloed-prins.

_Dat is dus een prins die maar half met bloed gevuld is…_


	5. Harry Potter en de orde van de feniks

Harry Potter en orde van de feniks

_En de feniks had alles op orde._

Er was eens een feniks. Die feniks leefde het grote gedeelte van zijn leven in de kamer van ene Perkamentus. Het zal u niet verbazen dat deze feniks dus over het algemeen een vrij saai bestaan had.

Elke dag wakker worden en tegen het hoofd aan kijken van die suffe vent in zijn jurk met een superlange baard was nou niet echt uitdagend. Na zijn gebruikelijke ontbijtje gegeten te hebben (uilenvellen en vogelzangzaad) kon Felix niet veel anders doen dan naar het gezwets te luisteren van voorgenoemde suffe vent in een jurk met een superlange baard.

Er waren andere tijden geweest. Tijden waarin een jonge Harry Potter zich in de problemen had gestort en waarna Felix hem eens had mogen redden. Maar die tijden waren vervlogen als stuifzand in de woestijn en Felix was steeds vaker alleen of in het deprimerende gezelschap van de portretten.

Het spannendste wat Felix in de afgelopen maanden had gedaan was een gesprek voeren met de sorteerhoed. Het was alleen jammer dat deze over niets anders kon spreken dan de leerlingen en in welke afdelingen hij ze had geplaatst ("Ja, ik herinner me haar nog goed, Sussane Bonkel, die heb ik bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld…") of het nieuwe sorteerlied ("Wat rijmt er op 'de pollepiep'?")

De portretten weigerden stelselmatig om met Felix te praten en zo begon deze zich echt te ergeren aan zijn eigen leven. Hij besloot dat hij spanning nodig had. Daarom stelde hij zichzelf een doel, gaf hij zichzelf een opdracht die hij hoe dan ook moest uitvoeren: krijg een orde van Merlijn, eerste klas.

Een orde van Merlijn krijg je als je iets goeds doet, een probleem oplost, dus dat was wat Felix ging doen. Alleen is het probleem met problemen oplossen, dat je eerst een probleem moet hebben voor je dit probleem kan oplossen. Wat Felix nodig had was iemand die problemen aantrekt en jullie begrijpen het al; deze persoon heet Harry Potter.

Dus vertrok Felix naar het internationale toernooi van Dancing with the stars, waar Harry nu al in de derde ronde was aangekomen. Felix verscheen op een stoel die wonderbaarlijk nog niet bezet was. Hij keek toe hoe Harry de tango met zijn Russische partner Milijovska (of zo iets) danste.

Harry Potter was eigenlijk dood. Dat weet iedereen die dit verhaal heeft gelezen. Hij was namelijk tegen de rand van de vuurbeker geslagen en als een gebakken aardappeltje naar beneden gedwarreld. Nou heeft Harry Potter één grote kracht, en nee, dan bedoel ik niet de liefde. De grote kracht van Harry Potter was om in de onmogelijkste problemen te komen en het toch te overleven. Dus was onze held, halleluja, weer tot leven gekomen. Daarnaast was de vuurbeker ook uit elkaar gespat en het probleem van het broeikaseffect opgelost. Zomaar een dag uit het leven van onze ster.

Maar goed Harry Potter danste nu met Milijovska, de winnares van Rusland. Alhoewel Milijovska niet de enige winnaar van Rusland was. Poetin had ook meegedaan en had, toen de jury bekend maakte dat Milijovska de winnaar was, de jury bedreigt met hetzelfde gas als waarmee hij Litvensko had vermoord. Een logisch gevolg is dat Rusland nu twee winnaars heeft.

Maar goed, gelukkig was onze Potter niet met Poetin opgezadeld, nee arme Madonna had de pech om hem te als partner toegewezen te krijgen. Het arme kind schreeuwde het steeds uit, want Poetin had de nare gewoonte om steeds op haar tenen te gaan staan.

En hier rook Felix een kans op een orde. Volgens hem had Poetin iets slechts in de zin. Dat zou waarschijnlijk op Pottertje gericht zijn, gezien het feit dat een dag zonder problemen voor Harry is, als een dag niet geleefd.  
Ja hoor, Felix zag hem met een vreemdsoortige buis rondlopen! Dat was vast een…. Ach het maakt ook niet uit was het was, het was vast slecht.

Felix hipte van zijn stoel en vloog door de zaal. Hij merkte niet dat een man, die ook die ene mus had neergeschoten bij de dominoshow, een geweer te voorschijn haalde. Hij merkte ook niet dat Harry door Felix zo afgeleid werd dat hij een stap miste. Hij zag alleen maar dat Poetin begon te rennen.

Felix zette de achtervolging in. De gangen door, de kleedkamers in, een deur door waar Poetin ook door was verdwenen…. Felix vloog zich rot. Uiteindelijk wist hij zich in de kleedkamer te wurmen waar Poetin ook zat. Hij zag hoe Poetin wild om zich heen keek, zwaar ademend en toen de koker opende. En wat er in zat was….. een stropdas!

Toen werd de deur van de kleedkamer opengetrokken en de man, die tijdens de dominoshow ook op de mus had geschoten, legde aan en schoot. Felix ging op in een hoop vlammen en uit de as werd een kleine feniks geboren. Het kuikentje kreunde. _Shit! Als nog die orde misgelopen…_

Harry Potter en de halfbloed-prins.

_Dat is dus een prins die maar half met bloed gevuld is…_

Harry Potter en de dodelijke heiligen.

_En tot nu toe geloofde niemand dat die heilige Lucia écht van plan was om mij te vermoorden…._


	6. Harry Potter en de HalfBloedprins

**Hallo allemaal! De documentmanager doet het weer, vandaar 2 updates tegelijk! Raad eens wie er B(l)ack in town is…. Ja, ja, een niet nader te noemen Sirius Zwarts. Toen ik ontdekte dat zijn initialen in het Engels ook mijn initialen zijn (in het Engels of niet), ben ik met hem geobsedeerd. Voor de mensen die willen controleren of wat ik hier zeg waar is: Ik heet Sezen de Bruijn. Initialen: SB. In het Engels is dat: Sezen the Brown. Initialen: SB. En wat zijn de initialen van Sirius Zwarts in het Engels (Sirius Black)? Juist! SB. Over obsessies met initialen gesproken, trouwens…. Is het jullie opgevallen dat ik in Secretus en Serpent (wat allebei met een S begint) wel 8 hoofdstuktitels heb die met een S beginnen? En wisten jullie dat ik op zoek ben naar een leuke achternaam met een S, zodat mijn initialen SS worden? Ik ben echt obSeSSed: ) : D : )**

Harry Potter en de halfbloed-prins.

_Dat is dus een prins die maar half met bloed gevuld is…_

Sirius Zwarts. Sluiper, getalenteerde tovenaarsleerling op de Hogere school voor magie en hocuspocus, meester stunter, geweldige flirter, goede vriend, amigus en halfbloedprins. Ja, U leest het goed, halfbloedprins. Hoe hij deze titel heeft verdient? Ik neem u terug naar het jaar: 1961.

De Sluipers waren nu al beroemd. Hun stunten maakte menig leerling aan het lachen en leverden een record aantal uren nablijven op. Sirius Zwarts was één van hen, in feite was hij de leider van de Sluipers. Iedereen was dol op hem. De meeste meisjes droomden alleen al bij het zien van zijn gezicht weg en de meeste jongens waren jaloers op hem.

Dit was hun vierde jaar op Zweinstein, hogere school voor magie en hocuspocus. En dat zou voorgenoemde hogere school voor magie en hocuspocus weten ook. Professor Perkamentus had echter een idee. Een briljant idee, al zei hij het zelf.

_Ze hebben gewoon verantwoordelijkheid nodig._ Dat moest het idee achter zijn plan zijn geweest. Denken we. Of hij had gewoon zin voor een lolletje. In beide gevallen werkte dit plan goed uit. Dit geweldige plan was redelijk simpel. Maar zoals vaker was dit simpele plan wel effectief. Dat zet je toch aan het denken, wat was dit voor plan?

Op dit moment in het verhaal moeten jullie weten dat alle Sluipers aanleg hadden voor muziek. Dat merkten ze op Zweinstein voor het eerst toen de Sluipers alle tafels in violen hadden veranderd, wat bijzonder gevorderde magie is en een hele prestatie was, gezien het feit dat ze nog maar tweedejaars waren.

Remus Lupos had toen de violen gedirigeerd en de Grote Zaal getrakteerd op de 2e Symfonie van Sebastiaan Bach. Daarna had Sirius Zwarts de stok over genomen en enkele hippere nummers laten spelen. Als afsluiter had James Potter een paar dansnummers zullen doen, maar hij werd verhinderd. Lilly Evers was namelijk behoorlijk gevaarlijk gebleken toen Potter haar te dansen had gevraagd. De goede oude tijd.

Met dit voorgeval in zijn achterhoofd stapte Perkamentus op een gedenkeniswaardige dag op de Sluipers af. Gedenkeniswaardig omdat de Sluipers er die dag in slaagden om een groot deel van het toverdranklokaal te laten exploderen en alle Zwadderaars (en vreemd genoeg ook alleen de Zwadderaars) met zweetvoetsap te besproeien. Maar dat was pas later die middag. Op dit moment echter doorkruiste professor Perkamentus de Grote Zaal.

De Sluipers waren net in een geanimeerd gesprek verwikkeld over de vriendin van Peters ooms dreuzelvriend, toen Perkamentus bij hen aankwam. Hij kuchte. "En ze doe dus ook wel eens… ? je weet wel…." Vroeg Sirius met een veelbetekenende grijns. Perkamentus kuchte nog eens. Peter schok op. "Wát, nee! NATUURLIJK NIET!" En weer kuchte Perkamentus.

"Oh, hallo, professor." Zei Remus, die de beter opgevoede van het stel was. James volgde Remus blik en stootte een elleboog tussen Sirius ribben. "Hallo professor." Zeiden ze in koor. "Dat is dus echt een heel smerige gedachte Sluipvoet, ik bedoel…" ging Peter door. Hij keek op en zag Perkamentus. "uh…. H..h..allo p..p..professor. Ik z..z..zag u niet."

Perkamentus besloot deze opmerking te negeren en het grote nieuws aan de heren te vertellen. Met een enthousiaste blik zei hij: "Heren, ik heb het genoegen om jullie mee te delen dat jullie iets bijzonders mee gaan maken dit jaar." Sirius knipoogde naar een meisje verder op en mompelde. "Zeg dat wel…" Peter fluisterde James toe: "Wat voor bijzonders we ook gaan meemaken, dat Sluipvoet op zou groeien is het niet…"

Remus geneerde zich zichtbaar voor zijn vrienden en vroeg, zo beleefd mogelijk: " Oh echt waar? Ik ben zeer nieuwsgierig naar wat voor bijzonders wij gaan meemaken. Niet waar jongens?" Sirius keek verontwaardigd op. "Waarvoor moest je me trappen?" En toen hij zag dat professor Perkamentus er nog was voegde hij er "is ie nou nog niet weg?" aan toe.

James besloot nu maar zijn verantwoordelijkheid als goede vriend te nemen en verdere onverwachte opmerkingen te verkomen. "Ik stel voor dat u hem negeert, dat doen wij al jaren. Daarnaast ben ik ook zeer benieuwd wat wij voor bijzonders gaan meemaken." Hij porde Peter zodat die snel knikte.

Perkamentus knikte en ging, op een nog steeds enthousiaste toon verder. "Ik heb besloten om jullie de eer te verlenen om de muziek voor het komende Halloween bal te regelen." Het bleef opvallend stil bij de Sluipers, totdat Peter uiteindelijke piepte: "muziek? Het Halloween bal? Wij?"

Dit was een uitzonderlijk domme vraag, zelfs voor Peter. In feite was het niet eens een vraag, maar drie vragen, en helemaal goed geformuleerd waren ze ook niet. Maar Peter moest gewoon checken of hij het goed had begrepen had. Want als hij dat had gedaan, dan was professor Perkamentus net een grote fout begaan. Nee, correctie, dan had professor Perkamentus een héle grote fout gemaakt.

Nu ging het Remus toch echt te ver. Zijn vrienden gedroegen zich als een stel Holbewoners en Perkamentus moest nu toch wel een beetje beledigd zijn. "Mijnheer, ik moet me even verontschuldigen voor het gedrag van deze Neanderthalers."

Sirius keek verwonderd op. "Neanderthalers? Wat zijn dat?" Remus keek hem berispend aan. "Jullie zijn Neanderthalers." Sirius keek hem arrogant aan. "Als Neander…. Dinges, voor bloedsexy en super populair staat, dan ja, wij zijn een voorbeeld van Neanderthalers." Remus grijnsde. "Zoiets…." En Sirius wist niet precies waarom, maar om de een of andere reden geloofde hij Maanling niet. Misschien om die lijpe grijns om zijn mond, of het feit dat zijn ogen zo onheilspelend twinkelde.

Professor Perkamentus besloot dat dit het goede moment was om te vertrekken en liet het groepje jongens achter zich. Hij had zich nog niet om gedraaid of Sirius vroeg aan Peter: "Dus die vriendin van jou ooms dreuzelvriend doet niet aan…?" Peter keek hem ongelovig aan. "Ieuw! NEE, natuurlijk niet!"

Remus keek eens naar zijn vrienden en schudde zijn hoofd, dit zou een hele lange dag worden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er waren maanden vergleden, waarin Sirius zich prima had vermaakt, door aan Peter te vragen: "Dus die vriendin van jou ooms dreuzelvriend, die doet dus écht niet aan….? Ik bedoel…? Het lijkt mij onwaarschijnlijk, maar toch…?" Waarna hij altijd een verontwaardigde reactie terug kreeg, waar duidelijk uit bleek dat Peter zijn vraag diep in zijn hart afkeurde.

Maanden waarin Remus stiekem in zijn knuistje **(A.N. wat een woord!) **had zitten gniffelen als Sirius trots aan een meisje verkondigde dat hij een 'echte Neanderthaler' was, waarna hij zich altijd hardop afvroeg waarom het meisje niet met hem uit had gewild.

Maanden waarin James 32 keer in zijn gezicht was geslagen door Lilly, volgens James zelf. Terwijl Sirius halsstarrig vol hield dat het geen 32, maar 47 keer was geweest, en dan telde hij dat knietje niet mee, want dat was geen klap, niet waar? En Peter melde dan altijd dat hij op 49 uit was gekomen, maar niemand nam hem serieus.

Maanden waarin Peter zich had geërgerd aan Sirius insinuerende vragen, zich had afgevraagd waarom Remus altijd zo rood werd als Sirius zei dat hij een 'echte Neanderthaler' was en waarin hij streepjes had gezet op zijn kalender, om te tellen hoe vaak James door Lilly werd geslagen, en waardoor hij zeker wist dat het 49 keer was geweest. Maanden waarin hij zoals gewoonlijk niet serieus was genomen.

En nu was het al bijna Halloween en waren de Sluipers druk aan het oefenen voor het bal. Ze hadden een showtje opgezet en zelfs een 'Prins Halloween' verkiezing georganiseerd. Het idee erachter was dat de hele school mocht stemmen op een jongen die volgens hen 'blauw bloed' had.

De show was ook heel leuk geworden, trouwens. Met als hoogtepunt Sirius, die 'Mambo number five' opvoerde. En de dag van uitvoering naderde met rassen scheden. Totdat het uiteindelijk de dag van Halloween was en Sirius achter het podium wachtte voor de opvoering van zijn act.

Peter stond naast hem en om de zenuwen te doden vroeg hij Peter: "Maareh, die vriendin van je ooms dreuzelvriend, die doet niet aan…? Jeweetwel…?" Peter werd rood, protesteerde luidskeels en zei dat het idee alleen al walgelijk was, maar dat hoorde Sirius niet, want zijn naam was omgeroepen en hij was het podium beklommen.

Hij stapte voor het doek en de muziek startte.

Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mambo No. 5

**One, two , three four, five**

Narcissa Zwarts, Sirius huidige vriendin (niet Narcissa, jij viezerik, een ander meisje!), een knappe blondine uit Ravenklauw, een brunette die een jaar hoger in Griffioendor zat en Lilly Evers (die had toegestemd op voorwaarde dat ze niet met 'die vreselijk arrogante Viezerik' hoefde te dansen) stapten het podium op. Van de andere kant kwamen Peter, Remus en James op lopen.  
**everybody in the car so come on let´s ride**

Peter nam de hand van de blondine, Remus boog voor Narcissa en James glimlachte naar de brunette, terwijl zijn ogen jaloers Lilly volgde, die, samen met Sirius huidige vriendin naar voren liep en de handen sexy op zijn schouder plaatste.  
**To the liqueur-store around the corner,**

De paren begonnen te dansen.  
**the boys say they want some gin and juice**

Sirius zong in de microfoon en knipoogde verleidelijk naar de meisjes in het publiek.  
**but I really don´t wanna**

Sirius liep met zijn twee dames aan zijn zij over de rand van het podium, met een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
**beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep ´cause talk is a cheap**

Hij pakte de dames handen beet en zij stapten van hem weg.  
**I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
and as I continue you know they´re gettin´ sweeter**  
Toen draaiden zij naar binnen en lieten ze zich tegen zijn borst aan glijden. James wierp Sirius een jaloerse blik toe, terwijl hij zijn partner ronddraaide.

**so what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
to me flirtin´ it´s just like a sport  
anything fly it´s all good let me dump it  
please set in the trumpet**  
En zo ging het door. Totdat Sirius eindelijk uit gezongen was en de microfoon aan Remus door gaf. Die keek even over de zaal en zei toen: "Dames en Heren en dan is het nu tijd om te stemmen. Geef uw stem door aan de dichtstbijzijnde Gnoom en dan zullen wij binnen een kwartier de stemmen tellen."

De sluipers verlieten het toneel weer en wedden op wie de meeste stemmen zouden krijgen. Sirius zette 20 Galjoenen op zichzelf. Toen hij de weddenschappen saai begon te vinden wende hij zich naar Peter. "Dus de vriendin van jou ooms dreuzelvriend doet niet aan magie?" Peter wou alweer gaan schreeuwen toen hij besefte wat de vraag was geweest. "Bedoelde je dat al de hele tijd? Ik dacht toch zeker te weten dat….. Nou ja… Je begrijpt wel…. Ik bedoel het is niet…. Nou ja…." Peter bloosde.

Het kwartier was om en de Sluipers beklommen weer het toneel. Remus deed het woord. Ze hadden Remus gekozen, omdat… nou ja, wil je het echt weten? Ja, je wilt het echt weten! Ik neem je terug naar gisteravond, zodat je het gesprek van de Sluipers kunt overhoren.

_Sirius wierp zich met een plof op de dichtstbijzijnde fauteuil. Nadat hij een zoensessie had gehad met zijn dierbare vriendin, was het 'mannen-onder-elkaar-uurtje' een verademing. "Zo," zei hij. "Zo," De andere Sluipers negeerden dit vreemde gedrag, dat waren zij immers allang gewend. _

"_Zo, wie gaat het morgenavond presenteren?" ging Sirius verder. "Wat?" vroegen de andere Sluipers in koor. "De Prins-Halloween verkiezing, natuurlijk! Die ene die ik ga winnen. Wat anders?" De andere Sluipers wisselden (niet al te) discrete blikken. Sirius ging hier nu al tijden over door…._

"_Ik ga het niet presenteren." Stelde Sirius vast. "Je kunt jezelf geen prijs uitreiken. Daarom zijn jullie beter geschikt." James vloog overeind. "Párdon? Ik kan het ook niet presenteren! Ik zal zeker winnen!" Peter keek van de een naar de ander en haalde zijn schouders op. _

"_Peter kan het ook niet presenteren." Merkte Remus op. Peter keek even hoopvol naar Remus, was hij ook te knap? Maar blijkbaar niet, want Remus vervolgde: "Hij kan niet bij de microfoon." James en Sirius knikten instemmend. "Fijn dat je je als vrijwilliger hebt aangeboden, Remus." _

_Remus protesteerde. "Oh nee! Ik ga voor geen goud op het podium zeggen dat Sirius niet de winnaar is! Ik ben te jong om te sterven!" Sirius grommde. "Bedankt voor je vertrouwen, Rem. Maar zie het zo: James en ik zijn te mooi om het te presenteren en Peter te klein, je zult wel moeten!"_

_Remus lachte een beetje nijdig. "Over een algemeen doen vrijwilligers dingen niet omdat ze moeten, ze doen het vrijwillig. En bovendien insinueer je net dat ik niet mooi ben…" Sirius keek hem alleen maar aan alsof Remus russisch sprak. "Wat is insinu…. Wattessen?" Remus rolde alleen met zijn ogen._

En zo kwam het dat Remus de microfoon pakte. "Dames en Heren, over enkele minuten maak ik de Prins-Halloween bekend! Dan komt hier de Gnoom met de uitslag, applaus is hier gepast!" De Gnoom rende op en af. Remus frommelde even aan de enveloppe, maar opende hem nog niet.

"En zo zal ik u vertellen wat u allen zo graag wilt weten, wie is Prins- Halloween? Ik wil alleen eerst even melden dat de Prins-Halloween érg trots op zich zelf zou mogen zijn! Later zal er een lijst verkrijgbaar zijn met de hoeveelheid stemmen die ieder persoon hier heeft gekregen, maar nu eerst de winnaar. En de Prins-Halloween is….. oh god." Remus werd bleek.

Sirius kwam bezorgd naast hem staan. "Ben ik het niet geworden?" De zaal lachte. James danste wild in het rond. "Há! Die twintig Galjoenen zijn voor mij!" De zaal lachte opnieuw. Op dat moment was een luid gevloek te horen. Sirius had een blik op het blaadje kunnen werpen en was niet blij met wat erop stond.

James was nog steeds blij aan het rond dansen toen ook hij een blik op het blaadje liet vallen. Hij werd even bleek als Remus en begon daarna keihard te vloeken. Peter stond op zijn tenen om ook op het blaadje te kijken, maar dat lukte niet. Want Remus hield het blaadje op ooghoogte, voor Remus wel te verstaan.

Ondertussen was James weer een beetje bijgekomen. Hij liep naar Sirius. "Ik krijg twintig Galjoenen van je." Sirius mompelde iets dat verdacht veel op 'loop naar de hel, maar pas op dat je je niet brand' leek. Hij negeerde James voor de rest en liep speurend over de rand van het toneel. Speurend in het publiek. Totdat hij zijn doel zag en riep: "Jij …. Buiten…. Nu!" Het publiek ademde diep in toen…..

Regulus Zwart het toneel beklom! "Oh hemeltje…." Ging erdoor de zaal heen. Regulus nam plaats in tegenover zijn oudere broer. "Je bent een Neanderthaler." Zei hij. Sirius glimlachte. "Ja, ik ben inderdaad bloedsexy en super populair." Regulus grinnikte. "Dat zei ik niet. Neanderthaler betekent Holbewoner." Ver buiten de zaal kon je het geschreeuw van Sirius horen. "MAANLING!!!!"

En tussen al deze chaos door besloot Remus uit te leggen wat er gaande was. "Dames en heren, ik denk dat we vandaag twee halfbloedprinsen hebben! Ze moeten hun blauw bloed delen, dus half bloed, snappie?" Hij grinnikte, helaas bleef de Zaal helemaal stil. "In iedergeval, we hebben het hier dus over de gebroeders Zwarts!" De zaal barstte in juichen uit terwijl een jonge verslaggeefster een verslag schreef. Een krantenartikel dat Harry Potter jaren later in handen zou krijgen.

In het (zeldzame) geval van succes zal er nog verschijnen:

Harry Potter en de dodelijke heiligen.

_En tot nu toe geloofde niemand dat die heilige Lucia écht van plan was om mij te vermoorden…._


	7. Harry Potter en de dodelijke heiligen

**En dan nu, het laatste hoofdstuk van deze serie parodieën. Dat maakt mijn afgemaakte verhalen op tot 3. Zó!! En dat voor iemand die 20 verhalen is begonnen op voorgenoemde site….. Ik ben vreselijk!!!**

**Nog iets over de titel: eigenlijk is de werktitel van dit boek: Harry Potter en het dodelijke heiligdom, maar ik heb de titel letterlijk vertaalt uit het Engels (Harry Potter and the deadly hollows), omdat ik daar iets mee kon. **

**Maar goed, over de figuren in dit hoofdstuk: Harry Potter, Ronald Wemel en Hermelien Griffel zijn, evenals Professor Perkamentus, Minerva Anderling en andere figuren die je misschien herkend uit de HP-serie, geheel fictief. **

**Dat geldt niet voor Ishtar. Zij is een echte Akkadische godin, die samen met haar zus verantwoordelijk zou zijn voor de jaargetijden en de cyclus van schepping en vernietiging. Haar priesters en priesteressen zijn –net zoals de priesteressen van Cybelle, beter bekend als de godin van Rachab(de hoer) uit de bijbel (en nee, ik geloof niet in god, maar ik doe mijn research)- prostituees. Leve wikipedia! **

**Voor zover ik weet spreekt men niet over haar als een heilige, maar dat kun je dan aan mijn fictieve inslag wijdden. Waarom Ishtar? Ik had een god(in) die liefde en dood verenigde nodig. Er zijn er nog verbazend veel volgens Wikipedia. En zover ik na heb kunnen gaan zijn deze goden allemaal vrouwelijk. **

**Dat ligt ook weer voor de hand natuurlijk; een vrouw baart leven, daarom wordt vruchtbaarheid, en daarmee liefde, vaak door een vrouw verbeeld. En wat de dood betreft; de vrouw is moederlijk van aard en zo elegant als een hert, daarom is zij vaak de beschermheilige van de jager en het wild. **

**En al eens aan de Zwarte Weduwe gedacht? Ook een vrouwtje dat liefde met de dood vereeuwigd. Maar goed, in plaats van een verhaal heb je nu alleen nog maar over god(inn)en gelezen; misschien moet je nu eens voor het verhaal gaan!**

Harry Potter en de dodelijke heiligen.

_En tot nu toe geloofde niemand dat die heilige Lucia écht van plan was om mij te vermoorden…._

Het was het begin-van-het-jaarfeest. Harry Potter was, ondanks de goede voornemens van verschillende dooddoeners om hem te vermoorden, nog steeds in leven en aanwezig op dit grote evenement.

Zo meteen zou er heerlijk gegeten worden, maar eerst moest men het geleuter van de sorteerhoed aan horen. Deze kuchte 2 keer gewichtig voordat hij zijn scheur opentrok.

Goedendag schone dames en heren,

Voordat u uw boterham gaat smeren,

Wil ik nog wat eerstejaars sorteren,

Gebaseerd op hoe ijverig zij leren,

Hoe getraind zij zijn op 'in 't geniep',

Hoe goed ze zijn in de hollepiep, **(A.N. Jawel, in 'De orde van de Feniks' vroeg de hoed zich af wat op HOLLEPIEP rijmde, nu 2 jaar later, heeft hij eindelijk het antwoord.)**

Of ze veel tijd door brengen in de bieb,

Vraag ik me af; wat is dit kind voor type?

We zullen het nu wel erg snel weten,

Want men zit te wachten met het eten.

De hoed knipoogde en begon meteen met het sorteren. Zoals gewoonlijk kwamen eerst de mensen wiens achternaam met een A begon. Het eerste slachtoffer was Fabienne Abel, die dus F. Abel heette, wat enkele leerlingen vermakelijk schenen te vinden.

F. Abel werd gevolgd door ene Adriaan Achterbaks en die stond zijn plaats af aan Elleke Alsmaarmeer. Nog wat leerlingen volgden, maar voordat de hele rij nieuwelingen afgerafeld was werd de ceremonie ruw verstoord.

Een groep dooddoeners en Voldemort vielen dramatisch de Grote Zaal binnen. "Nee hé," kreunde Harry Potter geïrriteerd. "Voor het eten. Ik háát vechten voor het eten, dan heb ik zo'n honger." Voldemort lachte maniakaal. Dat doet ie wel vaker. Maniakaal lachen, bedoel ik.

Hij (ja, ik heb het nog steeds over Voldie) keek eens zoekend om zich heen. Verbaasd over het feit dat hij Potter niet zag -als hij zich dit moment voorstelde, zag hij Potter altijd meteen- vroeg hij: "Is Harry Potter hier aanwezig, zo niet, dan hebben we weer een verkeerde afslag genomen en zijn wij zo weer weg. Nog excuses voor het ongemak en ik zal de schade vergoeden."

Niemand vertelde hem dat Potter wel aanwezig was, ze waren te druk bezig met naar Voldemorts gezicht te staren – hij had immers een facelift laten doen. Voldemort draaide zich om en de sorteerceremonie ging verder.

Nadat de laatste leerling, Alexander de Zoute, was ingedeeld begon men aan het feestmaal. Harry stak een kipstick in zijn mond en mompelde tegen zijn vriend, Ronald Wemel, 'dat zusje van jou, daar wil ik wel eens in bijten.' Ronald Wemel leek enigszins geschokt door dit nieuws.

Hermelien, Harry Potters andere vriendin, bleek ook nogal van haar stuk zijn gebracht. "Ginny is van mij!!!" schreeuwde ze, buiten zichzelf van woede. "Om haar voor je te winnen zul je wel tot de heilige Ishtar moeten bidden!!!"

Ron en Harry staarde haar alleen maar aan. Harry vroeg zich af wie de heilige Ishtar in godsnaam (harhar) was. Ron probeerde het feit dat zijn stille liefde niet op hem was te verwerken. Beiden stonden met hun mond vol tanden.

Helaas herstelde Potter zich zo snel als dat mogelijk was zonder brein. "Wie is Ishtar?" bracht hij uit. En daarmee tekende hij zijn doodsvonnis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In de Akkadische hemel staarde de godin van de liefde –en zo wil het geval, ook de godin van de dood en de oorlog- naar beneden. Ze was beledigd. Diep beledigd. Zo beledigd als een godin van liefde dat zijn kan. En gezien het feit dat ze ook de godin van de haat was, was dat behoorlijk beledigd. Zo beledigd zelfs dat ze wraak moest nemen.

"Hoorde je dat?" sputterde ze tegen één van de priester-prostitutees. "Hij beledigde me. TWEE KEER! Ten eerste wist hij niet wie ik was, maar dat is nog vergefelijk. Dan vergeet hij HEILIGE voor mijn naam te zeggen!!!"

Ishtar –sorry, de HEILIGE Ishtar- was verbolgen. Zo verbolgen als een godin van liefde kon zijn, maar dan weer; aangezien de HEILIGE Ishtar ook de godin van de haat was, was dat nog redelijk verbolgen. Ze had de titel 'heilige' niet zo lang geleden aangenomen en nu durfde iemand die nieuwe titel te vergeten!

Ze moest deze onverlaat straffen en wel onmiddellijk. Ze zocht haar met slangen omwonden scepter en stond klaar om haar toorn over Harry Potter af te roepen. Zou ze slagen, waar dooddoeners gefaald hadden en de jongen-die-bleef-leven tot de jongen-die-stierf maken?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beneden, op aarde dus, won Hermeliens betweterigheid het van de haat voor de jongen-die-HAAR-vriendinnetje-af-wilde-pakken. "Ishtar is de Akkadische godin van de liefde en de oorlog. Ze staat symbool voor de jaargetijden, de cyclus van schepping en vernietiging, maar ook voor…" Waar Ishtar nog meer voorstond kreeg men echter niet te horen, want Voldemort kwam wéér dramatisch binnenvallen. (Wordt die man nou echt nooit moe van zichzelf??!)

"Aha! DAAR ben je!" schreeuwde de Heer van het Duister en hij stuurde een vloek op de jongen-die-te-lang-bleef-leven af. Harry dook. En de vloek sloeg tegen de muur. Dit was allemaal niet zo desastreus geweest, als er in de Akkadische hemel niet tegelijkertijd een vloek was afgevuurd.

Deze vloek was op Harry gericht, maar schoot over Harry's hoofd heen, omdat hij net op dat moment in elkaar dook. De vloek raakte Heer Voldemort in zijn borst. En de Heer van het Duister sloeg tegen een harnas aan, dood.

Uiteindelijk had Perkamentus dus toch gelijk gehad. Harry doodde Heer Voldemort door liefde, of beter gezegd, door de godin van de liefde.

Als je dacht dat Harry Potter ook maar een begin van een brein had, dan zal ik die illusie nu uit de wegruimen. Stel je voor dat jij Pottertje was geweest, en er was net een vloek over je hoofd heen was geschoten, wat zou je dan denken? Dat je onder vuur lag. En wat zou je dan doen? Wegrennen en tegelijkertijd laag proberen te blijven. Zoniet Pottertje.

Pottertje kwam nooit tot de conclusie dat hij onder vuur lag, nee het enige wat hij dacht was: 'Jay, dan kan ik nu verder aan mijn kipstick.' En dat was ook wat hij zei; the famous last words. Een seconde later sloeg een vloek in op zijn schedel en was zijn brein (voor zover hij die had) geroosterd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De aanwezige toeschouwers zetten hun droevigste gezicht op. Op zijn grafsteen stond: 'Harry Potter; de jongen-die-bleef-leven-om-te-sterven.' Zijn kist zakte langzaam in de aarde. Hermelien en Ginny stonden tegen elkaar gedrukt en pinkten een traantje weg.

De enige toeschouwer die glimlachte zat in de Akkadische hemel. En toen de kist de bodem raakte, hoopte de heilige Ishtar vurig dat ze Harry Potter niet heilig zouden verklaren.

**En dan nu, jawel; ga ik voor het laatst nog wat mensen bedanken!!! Grote, warmhartige knuffels voor:**

**Annetje: Bedankt voor je lieve review!! Ik heb speciaal voor jou dit hoofdstuk langer gemaakt dan ik van plan was! ******

**Dawn Crow:** **thanx voor je review!!!! ****Sirius is een Neanthertaler; zowel in werkelijke betekenis als in wat hij denkt dat het betekent. Hier zijn de dodelijke heiligen dan; toch niet zo snel als je wilde, maar ik heb mijn best gedaan :D**

**Delacoure-fleur: Je hebt gelijk; het was anders grappig (eerlijk gezegd vond ik het zelfs minder grappig), maar ik moest Sirius en de Mambo number five gewoon een keer opschrijven. Het liedje past gewoon zo goed bij hem! **


End file.
